Embodiments relate generally to fittings for use with piping, and more particularly, to fittings suitable for use with medical piping in health care facilities. Medical piping within health care facilities was traditionally rigid, copper tubing meeting NPFA 99 health care facilities code. The health care facilities encompass a wide variety of facilities, including hospitals, ambulatory health care centers and clinics, medical and dental offices, nursing homes, limited care facilities, etc. Traditionally, health care facilities used brazed copper tubing, this is supplied in short lengths and coupled together via brazing; any change in direction additionally required brazed joints. Installation of rigid, copper tubing is labor intensive and requires that each section of copper tubing be contained in a sealed, vented area so that the brazing process does not introduce contaminants to the surrounding area. The set-up and break down of the sealed, vented areas is time consuming and increases installation time.